1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet shield provided with positioning and adjusting device, and more particularly to a helmet shield whose catching blocks can effectively function and prevent from being broken and falling off after being used to adjust the helmet shield for a period of time, so as to prolong the service life of the helmet shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional helmet shield provided with positioning and adjusting device includes a helmet body 5, a pair of fixing pieces 6 and a helmet shield 7, as shown in FIG. 1.
While being assembled, referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the pair of fixing pieces 6 are respectively secured to the left and right inner sides of the helmet body 5 by screwing the screws N into the screwing holes 61, then each annular flange 71 on each inner end side of the helmet shield 7 is sleeved in each flanged annulus 62 of each fixing piece 6 to make each catching block 72 of the shield be against on each retaining member 63 of each flanged annulus 62, and each arc notched block 73 and each notched flange 641 of each inner arc board 64 are engaged.
When the helmet shield 7 being operated to move upward or downward, each catching block 72 being against on each retaining member 63 will accordingly slide upward or downward, each arc notched block 73 engaged with each notched flange 641 will slide to a fixed position, and each sliding block 74 below each arc notched block 73 will slide in the sliding groove accordingly. When the helmet shield 7 being moved upward to a certain height, each sliding block 74 will be stopped by the post 651 of each stopping block 65, as shown in FIG. 3, so as to prevent the helmet shield 7 from being separated from the helmet body 5 by strong force.
However, because each catching block 72 is designed to be L-shaped, each catching block 72 is easily broken or falls off, and the helmet shield 7 will lose the function of positioning and adjusting if the helmet body 5 is struck by external force or the helmet shield 7 is moved by excessive force.